starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Kel-Morian Combine
The Kel-Morian Combine is the name of the Terran faction controlling the planet Moria. The Kel-Morian Combine is commanded by Gen Mah Sakai. Its militia color is green (teal in-game). History When the Terran Confederacy was founded, the Morian colony, which had benefited from having the largest resource mining operations in the Koprulu Sector, began to fear that this new Confederacy might attempt to move in and regulate their lucrative operations. Thus the Kel-Morian Combine was formed; a shady, corporate partnership that would supply military aid to any Mining Guild that was oppressed by Confederate policy. The Combine, led by Gen Mah Sakai, was comprised of two powerful organizations: the Kelanis Guild (a renegade pirate group) and the Morian Mining Coalition. The two groups also banded together in order to maximize their ability to drain the resources from the numerous worlds within the sector. Tensions rose between the Confederacy and the Combine leading to the outbreak of the Guild Wars. The Guild Wars and the Aftermath The Guild Wars lasted for nearly four years, with the Confederacy eventually "negotiating" peace with the Combine. Although the Combine retained its autonomy, almost all of its supporting Mining Guilds were annexed into the holdings of the Confederacy. The Combine became the largest non-Confederate organization operating within Terran space. Equipped with thousands of armed troops and hardware, the Combine strictly enforced its myriad territorial operations. It was rumored that the Combine actually supplied the Confederacy with fuels and resources. So great was their political influence, the Confederate forces were banned from prosecuting the Combine for any potentially criminal action. Fall of the Confederacy After the Confederacy was overthrown by the Sons of Korhal, which became the Terran Dominion, Moria came under Dominion rule when the Kel-Morian Combine rallied to Emperor Mengsk's banner. The Dominion Engineering Corps, an arm of the Kel-Morian Combine, assisted the Dominion by constructing a number of space stations for them.1998-10-09. Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-05. Relationship with the United Earth Directorate During the UED domination of the Sector, the Zerg staged a fuel raid on Moria. Their Queen, Sarah Kerrigan, needed a substantial cache of resources in order to build up her primary Hive clusters for an assault on the UED captial world of Korhal. Praetor Fenix led the assault on Moria, bypassing the Combine's defenses and infesting as many of their Command Centers as possible. During the assault, Fenix stated, "It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again!" The Kel-Morian Combine in StarCraft II The Kel-Morian Combine may be making an an appearance in StarCraft II; their logo was seen in the WWI gameplay video,2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. and they have salvaged the ravaged world of Mar Sara.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. The Combine is currently independent of the Terran Dominion and is vying with the Dominion for influence.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. * Relationship with the Terran Dominion. Category:Organizations Category: Terrans